Yadonashi-hen: Homeless Chapter (ホームレスの章)
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: Set in the 2K12 universe. He looked at the portals, finding which way leads home. But can he survive the trials that he'll face? How far will he go to find his way home? Can he do it? Can he find his way home? A story filled with action, friendship, survival, hurt/comfort, horror and family. Michelangelo-centric.


**Yadonashi-hen  
Homeless Chapter (****ホームレスの章****)  
By: TheBlackAndGoodNinjaAdventurer**

* * *

Darkness, that's all he could see. Fear, that's all he could feel. Lost, that's all he could think of. Tears, that's all he could produce. His hands and feet shivered, wanting to go home. He felt weak...weak that he ran away. If he just stayed, he would have been pulling a prank by now and get chased all day. He would ahve been lectured by Leo, hit on the head by Raph for doing something stupid, shooed from the lab by Donnie or lectured for not focusing in training by Master Splinter. No. He chose another way. Something he shouldn't have done. But what is done is done and you can never change it back.

Waking up was Michelangelo, trapped in the middle of nowhere. He looked around; all he could see was nothing. Somehow, this place didn't cheer him up, he was afraid of the dark, they all knew that. Without knowing what to do, he hugged his legs and rocked himself, fearing that something worse than this might come.

He can't see anything form this place. It was nothing but a lifeless place, surrounded by darkness that feared him.

His fear fled.

He opened his eyes.

Wide.

Giggles were heard.

He looked around and saw his brothers, playing down in the sewers, only younger. Then, his younger self appeared, joining his brothers. Not longer after that, his brothers pinned their baby brother onto the floor and started attacking his most sensetive parts. He only replied with a fit of laughter in the air.

But then, the scene changed to his brothers in this timeline, crying and looking desperate.

Mikey ran to the vision, but soon disappeared. Now, he was all alone, except for fear that made him respond in tears. He collapsed onto the floor and cried.

Then, he was alerted with a sound and another vision.

_"I want to go somewhere  
To a place called home  
Where troubles are free  
And happiness is in the air_

_But now, I regret my wish  
Wanting to turn back and walk away  
But sometimes there are things  
That it's too late to change_

_It may be late to change the past  
But you may change the present  
Go on, do it  
Or you'll be trapped here forever, like me."_

An eight-year old Mikey was crying deep in the sewers, muttering that he's no good. "I want to go home."he muttered.

"Daddy, there he is!"a voice echoed through the walls.

He wanted to comfort him and tell that his father is coming. But alas, it happened; the vision disappeared.

Now, he has nowhere to go, again.

He ran all over the place, not caring where he is going. But all along he knew that he was running in circles.

When he gave up from running so fast, he lied down, exhausted and panting. He needed to refresh himself, after all that running.

Just then, a lemonade stand appeared.

Mikey turned around.

"Wait up!"he exclaimed, running as fast as he could.

Again, it disappeared.

He panicked. He wanted to go home.

Then, the dark void changed to another world.

It was set in New York, but in a cowboy theme. And the sign, or rather, the village was called "Old Yorke" with valleys behind.

Mikey explored the village, finding a cowboy's attire, for a little disguise.

_If I'm gonna wear cowboy style, I think I gotta talk like 'em. _he thought.

He passed by a saloon. _Perfect start._

As he opened the saloon door, he looked at the view. Most of them were drinking beer, some were playing darts while some palyed with cards. Only a few were hanging around the corner, smoking and laughing unfunny and annoying jokes.

_Not my kind of type. _He sat on a chair. A man came by. "May I help you, sir?"a man asked. "Rootbeer?"Mikey nervously asked. In a flash, a mug of ice cold rootbeer appeared.

"Ya'll look fresh in this town. Ya'll got any place to live?"the man asked. "Yes."Mikey said."Follow me."the man said. As Mikey finished the mug of ice cold rootbeer, he walked up the crooked stairs and turned right.

The man opened the door and gave him the keys. "Barter."the man introduced himslef before he left.

As he went inside, he looked around the room. The wallpapers were torn from above and teh floor is made out of wood. There was a small bed on one side of the wall and a closet door on the other. There was a small window almost across the main door. Next to the bed was a small drawer with a lantern on the top of it and a mirror above the bed frame.

"Cozy...I guess."he mumbed to himself.

He sat down on the bed, staring at the walls. He took off his cowboy hat and looked at his nunchuks.

He sighed.

Suddenly, hundreds of gun shots were heard. Quickly, he took his cowboy hat and wore it. Then, he opened the window and saw the view: a bandit surrounded the mayor and some other officials and took "The Deed to Old Yorke".

He jumped through the window and landed in front of the bandit.

"You're evil deeds end here, villain."Mikey said as he raised the gun up.

The bandit raised his guns up and started to shoot stores and some homes, but Mikey quickly disappeared. The bandit got shocked. Jumping form a horse, Mikey soon yelled, "Booyakasha!" and brought out his nunchuks. Instantly, he attacked quickly and brought out the gun, pointing and bringing it near the bandit's head. His nunchuks were used for the rope and the kusarigma blade attatched itself to the land so the bandit wouldn't escape.

"Any last words?"Mikey asked.

The bandit shook his head in fear.

"So ya'll give the deed?"

The bandit nodded as he handed Mikey "The Deed To Old Yorke". Then, Mikey released the kusarigama blade and kicked him out of town.

"I'll get you, someday!"the bandit exclaimed.

Mikey took out his spare nunchuks and smiled. Soon, a large crowd carried him and threw him up.

But Mikey landed in a different place. He was somewhere in the forest.

He hiked all his way, panting, sometimes even stopping to take a break. Then, the rain came. He built a shelter made out of sticks and rocks and hugged his knees, feeling cold.

The night already came but the rain still stayed. Mikey had no choice but to starve. Yawning, he collapsed to the ground on his side, wrapping his legs tighter. With tears on his face, he slept.

* * *

_Mikey found himself, floating in vast space. The colors swirled around him, wanting him to dance more._

_**"Mikey..."**_

_Someone called him. Mikey turned around. "Donnie?"_

_**"I can't believe this, Mike. You've been stuck in a coma for...a week already. I kinda' got bored, after all that researching about coma, so I decided**_ **_to talk to you. Leo and Raph joined. After all, you can hear us."_**

**_"Hey, Mikey."_**_Leo said._

**_"Hey, buddy."_**_Raph said._

_Leo started to talk first._

**_"You shouldn't have gone after Shredder like that. I know you wanted to prove yourself and we appreciated it...but running away isn't the answer. We...really need you, Mike. You're the glue in the family. If...if you die...we would fall...apart. Donnie, you're up."_**

**_"Mikey...please don't die on us. Now, I'm the heir to the youngest throne and, and, I don't want anyone to have that, but you. I'm sorry...that...I couldn't protect you. Raph, you're next."_**

**_"Mike, if I could take every insult I threw at you since we were young, I could. I could. Mike, just...just don't die on us, okay? I don't want this to happen. Please Mike, please. Wanna end this Donnie?"_**

**_"Just wake up, and we can make a new start, and stay in that new part...forever. Love ya bro."_**

**_"Love ya_**_ **Mikey."**__Leo said._

_**"Love ya, buddy."**Raph said._

_Mikey felt tears, coming out of his brothers. Suddenly, a black hole came. Mikey let out a wild scream._

* * *

Mikey woke up, panicked.

He went outside and saw the sun coming up. "Morning already?"he asked himself as he knocked over the shelter using his spare nunchuks.

His stomach growled once more.

He had nothing to eat.

Suddenly, he smelled something delicious. He was in trance and without a choice, he followed the delicious smell. He turned to many directiosn and detectied the smell.

There was a little, mutant cat, cooking chicken and vegetable soup. Mikey's stomach growled.

"Hey kid, you lost?"he asked. The cat nodded. "I'm Heart." "Please to meet you, Heart. I'm Mikey."

The cat girl invited him for breakfast.

"How long have you been lost?"Mikey asked. "Three years, six months, two weeks, five days, six hours, thirty-eight minutes and three seconds."Heart replied. "Where did you come from?"Mikey asked.

"Ibanizawa Village."Heart replied.

Mikey nodded. "We probably have to search for the village. Let's go."Mikey looked at the girl before he followed her.

The hunt and search took a long time for the cat and the turtle. But they never gave up. Never.

Along the way, they found a soda can and television.

Mikey had an idea.

He hid behind the television. Heart sat down. "Use the remote to control the TV."he said as he threw the soda can.

Heart pretended to change the channel.

Soon, a song came on.

_Making you're way to the world today  
Takes everything you got  
Taking a break from all you're worries  
Sure will help a lot_

_Sometimes, you are to go  
Where everybody knows your name_

"What is this?"Heart asked. "Filmed before live studio audience."Mikey said as he popped out of the television, making sounds, and crumpling a piece of paper. "Norm."

"Mute."Heart commanded. Then, Mikey started talking without sound. Heart laughed.

"Heart!"a voice exclaimed.

"Mama!"Heart exclaimed.

Heart and Mama hugged each other. Papa came to Mikey. "Thank you, for saving my daughter."Papa said. Mikey responded with a smile. Heart ran up to Mikey and hugged him. Mikey hugged her back.

The end?

No.

After three seconds, everything faded away. Mikey opened his eyes.

Again, he was alone.

Then, he spotted a haunted school.

_Should I go in?_

Then, the gates opened. Mikey went in. "Sure is one, big school."he muttered. Slowly, he went in. The main door shut, tight. He was frightened.

He looked around and checked each and every old locker locker in the main hall.

By the time he scanned through locker number 333, he found a journal. It was owned by a girl by the name, Evelyn Merteko.

Along the way, Mikey read the journal.

* * *

_September 5, 1927_

_Dear diary,  
School here sure looked different in the forest._

_Along the way, I met Angelina Maede. She is the most popular girl in the whole school. I also met some of her companiosn. They're great, too._

_The first day is awesome._

_Eve_

* * *

Mikey scanned some more pages. They all looked normal at first. But when he reached halfway to the ending, there was already a drop of blood that stained the page.

Mikey just read on.

* * *

_June 8, 1928_

_Dear diary,  
Something strange is going on here. Ever since Angelina died, we carried on as if she was alive, keeping her desk in place and bringing it to graduation._

_But here's the shocking part: when we looked at the graduation photo, Angelina was present, smiling._

_We were all scared._

_Somebody, help!_

_Eve_

* * *

Mikey got terrified. As he entered inside the classroom, there were three dead bodies, blood that stained some parts of the floor, and some chairs that were broken.

_There must have been a killing rampage or something. _Mikey thought.

As he sat on one of the seats, he read on.

* * *

_October 6, 1928_

_Dear diary,  
Lately, this has been getting scarier than ever. Raisa, Quincy, Zake, Jake, Cathy, Shawn, Brandon and Elaine were murdered, and Isabelle moved to Australia._

_Geez, I don't know what's next._

_Eve_

* * *

That was the end of the diary.

"I need to find out more."he muttered.

Under the chair, there was another part of the diary. Quickly, he took it and read it.

* * *

_January 7, 1929_

_Dear diary,  
Isabelle came back. But she was weirder than ever. She even brought a swiss knife every know and then!_

_Spots of blood were in my classroom. During our history, Mr. Mazuki commited suicide in front of us. Then, mroe students were murdered. Also, Isabelle disappears every fifth period and lunch._

_I'm scared!_

_Eve_

* * *

Mikey scanned more page; msot of them were blanks.

Then, he came to the tenth page to the last.

* * *

_February 6, 1929_

_Dear diary,  
Only Isabelle, Rica, and I were left. We didn't know what to do anymore._

_Isabelle's behind me. Wait...why is there a knife pointing at me._

_Oh no, Isabelle is the_

* * *

Then, all that's left were spots of blood, marking the rest of the pages.

**"Clear!"**

Mikey gasped. Donnie.

**"Clear!"**

As soon as the bodies rose up. Mikey screamed. He took out the swiss knife and killed the bodies. One of them was about to aim him, but Mikey kicked him on the head. The other two were stabbed.

Mikey panted. Then, a jewel came out on one of the bodies. He touched it and the world disappeared.

* * *

Mikey woke up, panting.

"Mikey!"Donnie exclaimed as he hugged him, Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter joined as well.

"How are you feeling, my son?"Master Splinter asked. "Is this another illusion?"Mikey asked as he touched Raph. "Not anymore. You're home."Raph said. Mikey smiled.

He was glad...that he escaped from this nightmare...and once again, he went back to his family...right where he belongs.

The end?

Yes it is.

**THE END!**


End file.
